Bumblebee
Bumblebee is a character in Transformers. Description Bumblebee is a Transformer and an Autobot in the many Transformers franchises. Basicly he's a typical yellow kid-appeal character and over the years he seems to have gained a lot of merchandise. Bumblebee over the years G1 Bumblebee worked for Optimus Prime and came to earth 4,000,000 years ago. When they were awakened he was repaired as a VW Beetle. When the autobots met Spike Witwicky he became good friends with him and on some occasions would hang out with him and their new friend Carly. Oddly he could change from a regular size VW which could carry people inside of into an almost human sized robot. In the year 2005 he and Spike were guarding moon base on cybertron but it was eaten by Unicron. Luckily Daniel (Spike's son) was able to save them from the acid pit inside. About a year later Bumblebee was one of the only autobots not infected with the hate plague and so had to help stop it, he had been badly damaged and so he had to be repaired by one of the quintesson scientists. With his new repaint he felt better than ever and soon was renamed to match his new paint job. He was Goldbug. Movie Somehow Bumblebee's vocal processors were dmaged in battle and still neede repair. Having made his way into a 2nd hand car dealership he was now a 70's camaro and needed Sam Witwicky to buy him. Bumblebee was now Sam's first car and drove him around all kind of places. He drove to a party near a lake and after Mikeala Banes was left to walk home by herself Sam offered her to drive her home in his car. Sam attempted to impress Mikeala by making poses and so to help, Bumblebee drove into a field and pretended to be malfunctioning. Mikeala showed her knowledge of cars to Sam by trying to repair his car and Bumblebee drove her home. While Sam was at home Bumblebee drove off by himself and Sam believed he was being stolen. Sam persued the vehicle and was arrested before he could find out about Bumblebee. Bumblebee returned to Sam's house and Sam believed he was possesed so he ran away and found Mikeala. Sam ran into a parking lot and found a decepticon named Barricade who tried to find out where the glasses on Sam's Ebay auction were. Bumblebee rescued him and Mikeala and defeated Barricade and drove them to a dark alley where he introduced his team who he called for a few hours ago: Optimus Prime (leader), Jazz (first lieutenant), Ratchet (medical officer) and Ironhide (weapons specialist). He drove them back to Sam's house to find the Glasses which show where the All Spark was. Sam and Mikeala were kidnapped by Sector 7, a government oorganization, and arrested. The autobots rescued them and while Sam and Mikeala were making fun of Agent Simmons Bumblebee "lubricated" on him and the autobots drove them away. Sector 7 called for re-inforcements which although they didn't get Sam and Mikeala they caught Bumblebee who was taken away and tortured. Optimus said they could not save him because the All Spark was more important. When Sam and Mikeala were taken to a sector 7 base they rescued Bumblebee who out of rage almost killed the sector 7 agents around him but was convinced not to by Sam. Unfornunatly Megatron at the time was unfrozen and on the loose. In a big fight between the autobots and the decepticons Bumblebee's legs were blasted off by StarScream and Mikeala had to drive him around in a tow truck. Bumblebee defeated Brawl/Devastater and at the end of the battle Bumblebee's legs were repaired and he was able to speak with his own voice and said "I wish to stay with the boy." ROTF Animated Bumblebee was once a young naive bot trying to become an Elite guard member. He made enemies quite quickly when a bot who looked like basicly a green version of him called Wasp seemed to hate him for no reason. His first impression on his drill sergeant Sentinel Prime was quite bad when he made jokes about his chin and blew up a building with his stingers although considering how weak it was it may have been a very un important building. He caught a decepticon spy called Wasp when he found spy equipment in his locker and almost would have become an elite guard warrior but being that his friend Bulkhead had dropped a building on Sentinel he was about to be kicked out but Bumblebee took the blame and was given the lowly job of Space bridge technician, although Bulkhead didn't mind the job because he actually wanted to be a space bridge technician. Later he and Optimus Prime's team were on an asteroid about to repair a space bridge and found an autobot meditating. When his ship was blown up he agreed to join Optimus' crew and told them his name was Prowl. A while later they were on an asteroid and found the AllSpark the source of life on cybertron. After Megatron, the deceepticon leader, attacked them looking for the AllSpark they crashed on earth and had to go into stasis lock. 50 years later they found themselves at the bottom of a lake and upgraded themselves into looking like car's and truck's. They saw a giant monster and Bumblebee was able to save a small girl named Sari and quickly became friends with her. In order to defeat the monster Bumblebee inserted a manual override system into it. Bumblebee saved Sari another time from a null ray blast from StarScream and was taken captive, he later took part in the battle for tha AllSpark. Since Bumblebee is usually running head first into things and never stopping and being still, Prowl and him never got along very well but when their base was "malfunctioning" he needed to learn how to keep still so the motion detectors couldn't see him, he then learnt to stay still sometimes. One day Bumblebee was given a speed upgrade by Sari who's dad was Isaac Sumdac the top robot manufacturer in Detroit and used them to catch a human supervillain called Nanosec as well as age him into an old man. He and Bulkhead would often hang out with Sari and watch TV with her. When Megatron was rebuilt after the crash he was in before the autobots landed Bumblebee was able to single-handedly defeat a decepticon called Blitzwing just by anoying him into crashing. When Isaac Sumdac was kidnapped Bumblebee had to work as Sari's assistant. He also attempted to defeat a mystery blue race car in a street race and had to use his turbo boosters but the race was interupted by Blitzwing and the host was arrested. Shattered Glass Shattered Glass Bumblebee was raised in the streets and after Optimus Prime "disposed" of one of his top lieutanatants he hired Bumblebee and rebuilt him as Goldbug but Goldbug is quite high strung and paranoied and believes he will be one day be replaced. Trivia * Shattered Glass Goldbug's and the toy "Elite guard" Animated Bumblebee's color schemes are based on the stealth Bumblebee toy from the movie. * Movie Bumblebee has a toy energy blade which never appeared in the movies but it seems to be based on the energy stingers which would have been in the movie but were cut from the finished film. They did however seem to influence Animated Bumblebee's weapons.